


Adoration (For No One Else)

by MercurialComet



Series: Writing War [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Past, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: Lucio had a love in the mercenary camp. The keyword is had. Songfic, based on “No One Else” from Natasha, Pierre, and The Great Comet of 1812





	Adoration (For No One Else)

**Author's Note:**

> oops this was the only thing i wrote for lucio week, whatcha gonna do about it?

The first time Lucio heard their voice, moonlight burst into the room. The tent seemed to grow ever brighter when they were in the middle of it, the air seemed to have more oxygen in it when they laughed, everything was perfect.

 

And he saw their eyes, and he saw their smile. He felt like the world opened wide, like the earth, with all of its mountains and oceans, rivers and valleys, volcanoes and cliffs, was inside of him, with them as the star he revolved around.

 

He catches his breath after helping them secure the kill, the two of them grinning at each other. He laughs and blushes at the occasional party the mercenaries throw, the two of them sitting so close to each other they may as well be sitting in the same chair. He hears the guitar that they occasionally pull out, the guitar from the hometown that they ran away from, when they strum chords on it, getting to know them better through the major and minor chords, knowing the deeper facets of their personality through which notes they pluck while they smirk at him.

* * *

 

As the two share a tent, alone and private with nothing but their thoughts, all he can think of is, “You are so good for me.”

* * *

 

The multitude of whispered “I love you” comments that spill from both of their lips in the dark aren’t answered by the outside, but in the tent, excitement climbs and hearts pound.

Oh, the moon shines bright in nights like these, causing Lucio’s hair to turn white instead of the normal blond it is and showcasing both of the lovers’ features as they trek away from the camp, off on a secret date with the forest.

 

Oh, the snow in the moonlight reflects the light beautifly, illuminating the scenery and the wildlife around the two as they continued their stroll, hands held tight so as not to lose each other physically.

 

Lucio stared into their childlike eyes, the distant smile they gave him warming his heart. “You know, if we keep this up, I’ll never be this happy again.” he whispered into their ear as they sat on a wide tree stump, Lucio holding them on his lap lovingly, carefully, as if they were a piece of the finest china.

 

“It”ll just be you and I,” they whispered back, joyfulness evident in their tone, airy and light. “Just us, and no one else.”

* * *

 

They kiss, the trees and snow and moon their only witnesses.

* * *

 

We’ve seen this all before, this secret romance. Romeo and Juliet saw themselves as angels once too, don’t you remember?

* * *

 

Joy and life were inside of their souls, and nobody else in the camp knew. Just him and them. It’s their secret.

This winter sky had seemed foreboding, a bad omen, like it was casting out a warning Lucio should’ve listened to before he fell asleep.

* * *

 

How can anyone sleep? They sure didn’t as they woke up to yelling and fire, a few other mercenaries screaming at them with their weapons in hand, malicious intent easily read off of their faces, their body language, their words, their eyes.

 

“There was never such a night before!” Lucio thought sadly as he and his love were running, dashing through woods not unlike the ones they regularly went through together on dates. Now the woods seemed more threatening, branches grabbing and tearing clothing, roots helping the mercenaries after them, tripping them up like the traps they had set dozens of times before.

 

Lucio managed to get away, hiding himself on the roof of an inn and being still, putting his arms around his knees and squeezing as tight as possible. He dreamed of flying away, being in a land where he wouldn’t be threatened at every turn like he normally was.

* * *

 

He never expected it to be like this, a count of Vesuvia, running an entire city.

* * *

 

Oh, the moon shined hauntingly as he took a stroll around the gardens at night, a bad dream waking him up and adrenaline keeping him up, the snow in the moonlight sending rays of light out in every direction on the ground.

 

He reminisces, thinking back on childlike eyes, and distant smiles, thinking, “I’ll never be that happy again.”

 

Because it was him and them, giving each other easy smiles before they realized their mutual affection.

 

It was him and them, snuggling up to each other on cold nights, keeping eachother warm through the contact, the kisses, and other activities.

 

“It was you and I,” he thought, making his way back to his room, falling back under the covers, “before we were separated. It was just us,” he started falling asleep, a tear running down his face, realizing he never even got to say goodbye, he doesn’t even know where they are, if they’re alive.

 

“Just us, and no one else.”

* * *

 

As Lucio sits on his throne, acting indifferent to everyone around him, thoughts about his past love flies through his head. _”Maybe they’ll come today, maybe they came already, and they’re sitting in the drawing room.”_

 

Nadia tilts her head. “Are you alright dear?”

 

Lucio nodded. “Never better.” he lied, his poker face not slipping an inch.

 

_“And I simply forgot."_


End file.
